Balanced
by AndYouCanGoHome
Summary: She's like Yin and Yang. Half dark, Half light. I finally understand why she is the way she is, and I wouldn't have her any other way. This is a Cori fanfic, Dont like, dont read. Previously called 'Her Beautiful Mind'  Starts out bad but gets much bettr
1. Chapter 1

**AN: i just think the cat/tori pairing is adorable so i decided to write this. i dont really know where im going with this story but you can leave suggestions as reviews :)**

Tori POV

Cat and I have never hung out before one on one so I was a bit surprised when she called and asked if I wanted to hang out today but I agreed nonetheless. We decided to go to the beach because it was pretty hot out and we were desperate to cool down.

I'm currently driving towards Cats house and feeling a bit apprehensive about hanging out with just Cat. Don't get me wrong she's amazingly nice and sweet and I love her to death she just gets... Out of it sometimes.

She goes off talking rapidly about something totally random and switches topics about every five seconds. It's like her train of thought has no track so it just wanders searching for something new to ponder on. Sometimes its entertaining but at other times it gets a bit confusing.

I wonder what it would be like to understand Cats mind and thoughts, no one ever seems to understand her and I feel kind of bad for her.

I'm interrupted from my musings and I pull into Cats driveway. I get out of my car, walk up to her house and go to knock on the door but as soon as I raise my fist the door flies open and I find myself being hugged by someone with red velvet hair.

"Tori you came!" she exclaims excitedly while stepping back

I give her a confused look and say "Of course I came, Cat, we made plans, why wouldn't I?"

She gets a sad look on her face. "Well, sometimes Jade makes plans with me but She never actually shows up so I have to sit at home alone all day" she says with a pouty look on her adorable little face.

This for some reason makes me want to hurt Jade. I feel mad at her for hurting Cat like this. Then I stop for a moment 'woah since when am I so protective of Cat? And how would _I _hurt_ Jade anyway?_' I think to myself.

"Well Jade is just a mean old gank," I tell her "I would never do that to you Cat."

Cat giggles, "Thanks Tori, you're always so nice!" she says with a smile.

She's just so adorable, I really don't see why she doesn't have more friends. I mean she does get a little weird sometimes bit don't we all? She's nice, sweet, funny and pretty, what's not to like?

I realize we're sorta just standing outside her house and it's kind of awkward.

"Well are we just gonna stand here all day or are we gonna go to the beach?" I ask jokingly and throw her a smile

"The beach!" she says enthusiastically as she runs towards my car.

I laugh to myself and walk to the car. When I get there she's already buckled in and ready to go. She's smiling like always and just looks so happy that I can't help bit smile too. Cat just has that effect on people, her moods are infectious and when she's happy she usually makes everyone around her happy. everyone except Jade, she almost always has a scowl on her face.

I start the car and pull out and head in the direction of the beach. I turn the radio on and we both start singing along. Cat has such a beautiful voice, and she looks so free and happy while singing, but then again she's usually happy anyways.

I look over at Cat and think about our friendship. It's always felt different than any other friendship I've had. Maybe it's just because she's Cat but I don't think so. I'll have to think about that.

Before we know it we're pulling into the parking lot.

"Yay! I love the beach!" Cat squeals. But then she quickly hops out of my car and runs towards the bathrooms saying "Gotta pee gotta pee gotta pee!" repetitively.

I laugh to myself, thinking about last time we were here and how she said the same exact thing as she ran off to the bathroom and how the rest of us got stuck in Becks RV. That girl had the bladder of a squirrel.

I go around my car to the trunk and start unloading all the stuff and think about how today is going to be a great day.

**AN: well there you go, a new cat and tori story (lawlz that rhymed...). tell me if i should continue with this :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: sory for the long wait for this chapter its just that i just started school and things are busy an hectic and such. but anyways heres chapter two and chapter three might be up by tomorow if you guys sho w me the love ;)**

I'm still unloading the car when an explosion of "Hi Tori!" comes from behind me making me me drop the chair I was holding.

After I pick the chair up I turn around and see Cat holding another chair and the cooler with our drinks in it.

"Ready to go?" she asks with a smile.

"Yeah one sec." I say while picking up the beach umbrella with my free hand.

"Ok ready now, let's go" I say and start walking in the direction of the sand.

"Yay! Sand!" Cat yells. She runs off to find a spot in the sand.

I just shake my head and follow. One of the things I love about Cat is she's always so enthusiastic, she's just a child at heart.

We set up our umbrella and chairs about twenty feet from the shore and put the cooler in between the chairs.

"Alright so do you want to go swimming or just relax in the sun first?" I ask, but I'm pretty sure the answer is swimming because she keeps looking at the ocean.

"Swimming! Come on Tori let's go!" she says as she sprints towards the water.

She had already taken off her cover up and was wearing a bright pink (big surprise there) bikini.

I took off my black cover up and was wearing a turquoise bikini, not too revealing but it still showed off my assets.

I walked towards the shore and as I was going in, Cat ran up to me, grabbed my hand and quickly pulled me in. I ended up tripping and going under water and when I emerged Cat was giggling again.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"You're all wet Tori" Cat said between laughs as if it was the best thing in the world.

"Well if you think that's funny then you'll think this is hilarious!" I say and then quickly dunk her under the water

When she comes up she has a shocked look which is quickly replaced by mischievous one and we quickly start an all out splash fight.

After our little water war we decided to just swim for a while and chill. When we got out of the water we both had wrinkly toes and smiles on our faces.

We dry off for a bit and then cat suddenly jumps up starts running down the beach.

"Come on Tori! Hurry!" she yells.

I get up and I run after her, when we reach our destination I realize we're at the volley ball net.

"I wanna play volleyball! Can we Tori? Pretty pretty please?" Cat asked jutting out her lower lip and giving me puppy dog eyes.

"I wish we could Cat but there's only two of us, we need at least like two more people."

She looks around and then her face lights up as she spots two guys, probably around our age.

"Hey!" she calls over to them "Will you guys play a game of volleyball with us?" she asks.

They look at each other and shrugged, then started walking towards us. The boys names were David and Paul. We decided to play boys versus girls and Cat and I started with the ball.

By the end of the game I had come to the conclusion that Cat was an excellent volley ball player and I wasn't too bad myself. We made a pretty good team. We won by a long shot but Paul and David still said they had fun.

The boys asked to exchange numbers with us and we all did. Cat and I decided we were tired and it was time to go. We gathered all of our stuff and loaded the car up and headed towards Cats house, both of us in a good mood from the fun day.

**AN well there you go thats chapter three, i know its kinda short but as i said im busy with school and such. tell me what you think, remember, reviews = love**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: wll heres chapter 3, i know it took a while but school keeps you busy. anyways read and review :)**

Once we start driving Cats mood quickly goes from happy to having a disappointed look on her face. I hope she isn't disappointed with our day, she looked like she had fun but maybe I thought wrong.

"Cat what's wrong you look upset, did you not have fun with me today?" I ask with a concerned look on my face.

"What? No of course I had fun! I had a blast!" she said with a smile. "I'm just disappointed that I have to go home now." she finished with a frown.

I think for a moment about what I can do to make Cat happy again. If I were Cat what would always make me happy? Of course! As the idea pops into my head I get a little smirk.

We drive for about five more minutes and then I turn right towards my little surprise instead of left for her house.

"Tori you made a wrong turn, my house is the other way." She says with a confused look.

"We're just going to make a little stop first, okay?" I say with a smirk.

"Okay!" she says immediately just going along with it like normal.

As I turn into our destination Cat squeals and gets a huge smile on her face and does a cute little happy dance in her seat.

We get out of the car and she literally skips to the door like a little kid. Have I mentioned that I think she's adorable? Well she is.

I walk in and Cat's waiting for me with that same huge smile, excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet and looking at the menu board with interest.

"Hey Tori! What are you going to order I'm gonna order strawberry because it's my favorite color or maybe I should order birthday bash so the other colors won't feel left out. Plus birthday bash is rainbow and unicorns like rainbows and..." Cat said as she went on rambling about unicorns and other things.

I usually can't stay tuned in to her little rants but that's ok, she usually doesn't even notice anyways.

"Cat?" I say trying to bring her back to earth so we can actually order. Unfortunately she just keeps going on about fish. Wait how did she go from unicorns and rainbows to fish? Ugh never mind, it doesn't matter.

"Cat!" I say a bit more forcefully while snapping my fingers in front of her face.

"Oh sorry Tori, I guess I sorta just got a little lost in myself there. What is it?"

"Well don't you want to order?" I ask with a laugh.

She immediately skips over to the counter and orders one scoop of birthday bash and one scoop of strawberry and gets rainbow sprinkles on top and I can't help but think that the combo is just completely and utterly Cat.

I order a soft serve vanilla and we both go over to a table to eat. We eat in silence for a bit before Cat decides to break it.

"So Tori what are you up to for the rest of the weekend?" She asks looking curious.

"Probably nothing, I don't have any plans. How about you?" I ask, interested to see what Cat might do when she's not with me or the others. She probably thinks about unicorns and sparkles all day.

"Well I don't know, I don't have anything planned so nothing I guess."

We ate in another compatible silence for about five minutes when once again Cat decides to break it.

"Hey Tori?"

"Yeah Cat?"

"Do you think we could do nothing together this weekend?" she asked.

I thought for a minute, it didn't seem like a bad idea. We seemed to get along well and I enjoyed hanging out with Cat. She made me happy.

"Sure Cat, why don't we stop over at your house so you can grab some stuff and then we could have a sleepover?" I responded.

"Yay I love sleepovers! We can watch movies and bake cupcakes and play games and draw and..."

Aaand I lost her but thats ok, she seems excited and happy and I do too.

"Cat, if you don't stop talking and eat the rest of your ice cream it's going to melt." I warned her.

She looked horrified at the thought of wasting ice cream so we both got down to finishing our delicious treat.

When we were both finished we headed out to my car and got in. I turned the radio on again and we both started singing. I couldn't help but notice once again how beautiful Cat's voice was.

"Cat you have an amazing voice, it reminds me of your personality."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she quickly asked in defense.

"Nothing bad Cat, your voice is bold and beautiful, just like you." I said with a smile.

"Awww thanks Tor! Your voice is beautiful too!" she said.

When we got to her house I waited in the car as she ran into her house to gather some things she would need. I'm almost certain she's going to bring either cupcakes or cookies.

Not two minutes after she ran in she came running back out with a bag slung over her shoulder and carrying a plate with, yup, I called it, chocolate chip cookies.

"I brought cookies!" she exclaimed with a vibrant smile.

"I see that Cat." I said with a laugh.

"Hey! Tori you rhymed!" she said like it was the most exciting thing in the world.

I just laughed again and started the car. This is going to be a fun night I thought to myself as I pulled out onto the road.

**AN: well there it is, and its the longest chapter so far for this story :P well dont forget to click that little review button, remember reviews = love**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know you guys probably hate me for making you wait this long for a chapter but I've been pretty busy, school, MMA, Homework, and other personal stuff. but anyways here you go, chapter four.**

We get to my house at about four pm and there's a note on the kitchen table.

"dear Tori, Trina had some last minute audition out of town and we wont be back until tomorrow night. There is money on the counter for whatever you might need. Feel free to have some friends over if you want. Be good, love

Mom and Dad."

"Well it looks like we're alone for the night. What do you want to do Cat?" I ask, slightly relieved that I wouldn't have to deal with Trina for a while. I know she's my sister and somewhere deep, deep, DEEP down inside of me I love her, but sometimes, well scratch that, pretty much all of the time she annoys the fudge balls out of me.

"Why don't we watch a bunch of movies!" Cat exclaims. It's not a bad idea, and if Cat's happy I'm happy.

"Sure Cat, why don't you go and pick some off the shelf over there and I'll make some popcorn and order a pizza." I say.

"Yay! food!" she squeals then runs off and starts looking through the movies.

I call the pizza place and put the popcorn in the microwave. When the popcorn is done I pour it into a big bowl and go over to Cat to see which movies she picked out.

"Alright Cat what movies did you pick?" I ask.

"Well, I think we should watch The Proposal, 27 dresses, and Paranormal Activity." she said.

Now the first two movies I wasn't surprised at all, but Paranormal Activity? She didn't seem like the scary movie type. I haven't seen Paranormal Activity but I heard it was pretty freaky. But I don't really care, if that's what she wants to watch then we'll watch it.

"Sure Cat those sound like they will be pretty good movies."

I get up and put The Proposal into the DVD player. I absolutely love this movie, it's just so hilarious. We both sit down on the couch and start munching on the popcorn. About twenty minutes into the movie there's a ring at the door. Its the pizza guy, I pay him, grab two plates from the kitchen, then bring the pizza into the living room for Cat and I.

When we get to the part where Margaret and the grandmother are dancing and chanting Cat and I just start laughing uncontrollably.

Cats laugh is so cute, I have never heard anyone else that actually laughs like "hehehe". But she does, and it just adds to her adorableness.

When that movie ends we put in 27 dresses. This movies just so cute. My favorite part is when thy sing Benny and the Jets. When that scene plays me and cat start singing along and before I know it we're both standing on top of the coffee table belting the song out at the top of our lungs. I never knew I could have this much fun just watching a movie with a friend.

When the movie ends we put Paranormal Activity in and sit back down on the couch, me against the arm, and Cat right next to me.

Throughout the movie Cat screams many times and I do too. At the part where the possessed girl throws the guys dead body into the room Cat jumps up and ends up in my lap with her head buried in my shoulder and my head buried in her hair, both of us screaming. Cats still shaking when the movie ends and she looks terrified.

"Come on Cat, I think we should go to bed now." I say while looking around to make sure there were no demons. Cat just nods her head, also looking around.

I put the dishes in the dish washer and then we go up to my room and change into some sleep clothes and climb into my bed. Cat has stopped shaking by now but she still looks absolutely terrified.

"Cat, you do know it was just a movie right? None it was real." I say not only trying to assure her but also assuring myself as well.

"I...I know Tori it just scares me, that a demon could do anything and you could do anything about it." she says looking like she's about to cry.

I move over so I'm right next to her. She looks up at me with unshed tears of fear in her eyes.

"Cat we'll be fine, we're safe, there's no such thing as demons, that's crazy. I'm right here. Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise." I say sincerely while rubbing her arm.

She nods again and reaches over and wraps her arms around my neck and mine around her tiny waist in an awkward hug. She rests her forehead in the crook of my neck and I can't help but notice how right the embrace feels.

"Tori, do you think _I'm _crazy?" she says, her hot breath tickling my neck.

Now I definitely didn't see that question coming.

"No, Cat why would I think you were crazy?". Its the truth, I don't think she's crazy, shes just, Cat. She's happy, bubbly, spontaneous, cute, nice, curious, a little out there, but not crazy.

"Because I am, or well, everyone says I am." she says sounding a little hurt.

"Cat you're not crazy. Your mind is just a little different."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" she asks defensively.

"It's nothing bad Cat! Your mind is beautiful, the way it sees things in different but so positive. You don't let people bring you down, you always look on the bright side of things. You're not crazy, your mind is beautiful." I say sincerely.

"You're the only one who thinks that, thanks Tori." she says and tightens her hold on me and then it loosens but she still keeps her arms around me and her head in the crook of my neck.

I don't know how long we stay like that but sooner or later I hear Cats breath soften and even out and I know she's asleep. I go to move her so we can both be in more comfortable positions but her grip only tightens so I resign and drift off into a peaceful sleep filled with dreams of a certain red head.

**AN:well please tell me what you think, reviews motivate me to write btw. remember reviews = love**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I know you guys probably hate me for making you wait this long for a chapter but theres some intense and stressful things going on in my life so try to bear with me here. but anyways here you go, chapter five.**

Hmmm this pillow is really soft. And warm. Wait a second, why is my pillow warm? Oh it's just Cat. Wait, why are me and Cat basically wrapped around each other, in my bed? What the hell is going on?

Last night came flooding back to me and I remembered falling asleep with Cat in my arms. Although now we were in a different position, spooning. Her back was firmly pressed against my chest, my arm was around her waist and she was holding it with one hand and her other hand my intertwined with mine.

The embrace felt right for some reason, like this was where I was supposed to be. I didn't know what it means or why I feel like this but I like it. I just hope Cat does too. I hope she doesn't get freaked out. She probably won't because she's usually touchy feely but you never know with Cat.

She starts to stir and rolls over to face me, her fingers still intertwined with mine and my arm still around her waist. Our faces only inches apart, I had to sudden urge to lean over and kiss the petite redhead but I refrained.

"Morning Tori" she says with a smile. She didn't look uncomfortable with the way we were laying. She looked totally fine with it.

"Good morning Cat, no demons bothered you last night?" I asked jokingly with a smile.

Her smile grew bigger and she shook her head.  
>"No demons, I had you to protect me."<p>

"I don't think the lack of demons had anything to do with me, but if that's what you want to think then go ahead."

"Well I didn't have the nightmare I usually have either so you must be able to keep the bad things away." she said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

Cat has nightmares? I always thought that her dreams would be full of fluffy kittens and rainbow unicorns or something like that. Not dark or scary nightmares.

"You usually have nightmares Cat?" I ask hoping she wouldn't get mad about me asking.

"Yeah, it starts out nice, just laying in a field with all the nice things of the world but then everything morphs into darkness and it starts chasing me." she said quietly.

"How often do you have these, Cat?" I ask.

"Almost every night." she whispers.

"Cat, do you talk about these to anyone?" I ask. I used to have occasional nightmares and talking about them always helped me.

She shakes her head. "No, I don't want to give people more reason to call me crazy."

"Cat, we went over this, you're not crazy, you're different and beautiful."

"You're the only one who thinks so Tor." she said with a soft smile, and the. Leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"I don't think so, I know so." I said, trying to ignore the sparks shooting through my body from where Cat kissed me. My cheek burned and I could feel a tingling where her lips touched my cheek.

"You're so sweet Tori." she said with a giggle "You know what else is sweet?" she asked. "Donuts! They're so delicious! But not as delicious as red velvet cupcakes, they're my favorite." she said without waiting for my reply.

"Do you want to go to Dunkin Donuts for breakfast then?" I ask, looking forward to to spending more time with Cat.

"Yay! Yes yes yes yes yes!" Cat squeals jumping up off the bed and out of my arms.

"Alright, judging by your reaction I'd say you want to get ready and go right away." I say.

She nods her head excitedly.

"Ok, you can use Trina's shower while I use mine and then we'll head out." I say getting up and grabbing a pair of shorts and a tank top.

Cat grabs her bag and heads off to shower and I head to my bathroom to do the same. When I get out and get dressed I go downstairs to find Cat playing the piano and singing. I never knew she could play the piano. She hasn't noticed me yet so I let her go on playing and singing 'Tell Me That You Love Me', the same song that André and I had sang at the restaurant. When she finishes she gets up and is looks surprised to see me.

"That was beautiful Cat, why don't you ever play piano at school?" I ask.

"Well it's sort of Andrés thing so I just kept it to myself, but I still like piano." she says.

"Cat you shouldn't hide such a beautiful talent." I tell her.

She mumbles something that sounds like "That's not all I hide." but I wasn't sure.

"Come on Tori, let's go to breakfast." she says skipping out the door.

I'll just have to find out what she's hiding another time, I've already found out two secrets and that's probably all she's comfortable with right now.

I follow Cat out the door and to my car and we head towards Dunkin Donuts. The whole way there she babbles on about what it would be like to fly and to breath under water and random things like that.

When we get there we get out and go into the donut shop. It's surprisingly empty for a Sunday morning but I don't really care. In fact I'd rather be alone with Cat.

I order a blueberry glazed donut and Cat orders a chocolate glazed.

"Two sixteen" the cashier says looking bored and tired.

I pay and we take our donuts over to a booth by the window. We slide into opposite sides and start munching on our morning treat.

"So Tori, what do you want to do today?" Cat asks.

The thought of spending another day with Cat sounded fun but I was confused by these urges to kiss her and how everything we did felt so natural. And the sparks felt from the kiss on my cheek. That was definitely bot normal for friends. I have to figure this out.

And what better way to find out what these feelings were than to experience more of them?

"Well we could go boating, my family has a boat at the docks and I have my boating license." I say hoping she'll agree. I always enjoyed boating, the wind in your hair, feeling so free as you glide through the water.

"That sounds so exciting!" Cat says with wide eyes and a wide smile.

"Okay, then after our breakfast we'll go home, change into our swim stuff, pack a lunch and then head over to the docks." I say with a smile.

Cat nods and goes back to eating her donut looking very eager to get out on the boat this afternoon.

When we're both finished we head out to the car and drive towards my house, feeling very excited for another day to spend with each other.

**AN:well please tell me what you think, reviews motivate me to write btw. remember reviews = love**


	6. Chapter 6

After we had grabbed all of our stuff and packed a lunch in a cooler we headed towards the marina. The ride there was mostly spent in silence but it was a comfortable silence. Cat being Cat can never hold a silence too long and breaks it by saying "I've never been out boating before, is it scary?" looking at me with wide curious eyes.

"No it's not scary, it makes you feel free, almost like you're flying. Like nothing bad can touch you. I think you'll enjoy it." I say day dreaming about how when I was little I would always stand at the front of the boat, with the wind in my hair, and pretend I was flying like a super hero.

"I've always wanted to fly! Birds are so lucky, they can fly and go anywhere they want and do anything and ..." Cat trails off into another one of her rants that I still struggle to follow. After spending the weekend with her I have been getting better but I'm not too good at it yet.

We pull into the marina and even when I park she's still going on about birds.

"And they get to migrate every year, it's like a vacation! Wouldn't it be cool to migrate every year? It's like a tradition!..."

"Cat, we're here!" I say breaking her from her reverie. She gets this huge smile on her face and jumps out of the car. We walk towards the docks to find my boat. It's relatively large and it's yellow, it's name is the sunfish.

I take the cover off and un tie it. I hop in and Cat jumps in after me. I figure that since this is her first time on a boat that I should take it easy and not go to fast. Shes sitting in the passenger seat next to me and has a smile so big that I'm amazed her face hasn't split in half. We pull out from the dock and slowly drive out of the 'no wake zone'.

As I speed off into the open water she let's out a whoop of joy and I can't help but follow her example and let out a whoop of my own.

We drive around randomly for a while, just cruising around and talking about random topics which is one of Cats specialties. I can tell the Cat is enjoying herself, and I am too. It's getting to be about lunch time so I get an idea of where we should stop to eat.

"Hey Cat?" I ask getting her attention.

"What's up Tori?" she asks turning to face me.

"Do you want to go somewhere special for lunch?" I ask.

She grins and nods her head and so I speed off towards my secret hiding spot. I've never taken anyone there before, not my parents, not Trina, and not even Andre. Its the place I go when the world gets to be too much and I need to slip away from reality for a while. As we drive I can see it in the distance, at first just a tiny speck but slowly getting bigger until finally stopping and lowering the anchor.

We're about 20ft from a small island, there's two trees on it and the rest is just grass.

"We get to eat on an island?" Cat asks.

I nod my head. "But we'll have to wade there. The water will be about up to your waist so we have to go in our bathing suits and carry the food and blanket." I explained.

She nods and then strips down to her bathing suit. She grabs the blanket and carefully gets onto the water. I follow her example after I grab the food and we wade over the the island. When we get there she spreads out the blanket and we both sit down.

We pull some cold pizza and water bottles and eat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Tori you have pizza sauce on your face!" Cat exclaims.

I go to wipe it but I apparently didn't get it because she shakes her head. She licks her thumb, leans over and wipes it off, and then licks it off her thumb.

The feeling I got when she kissed my cheek coursed through my veins and butterflies erupted in my stomach. Why does this keep happening? Cat is my friend. I like boys. I kiss boys. Not girls, and definitely not Cat.

"I got it!" Cat says triumphantly as she sits back down and smiles brighter that a thousand suns. And the the butterflies flutter just a bit more at this.

Who the hell am I kidding? I have a crush on Cat. What am I going to do? I can't tell her, at least not here, I have to tell her somewhere I can run away easily in case she reacts really badly. Nothing is worse than an upset Cat.

The fact that I have a crush on Cat just made this whole scenario very awkward for me. If it was a guy I was with I would flirt. But Cat is not a guy. She's a friend, or at least she was.

Cat shakes me from my thoughts by running over to a tree the had a rope swing on it. She loaded it up and launched herself into the water with a squeal of delight as she soared through the air.

I forget my worries for a moment as I laugh with her and she urges me to try the swing, and who am I to deny her? I soar through the air feeling so free at that moment that I feel that nothing can touch me. But then reality crashes back down on me as I crash into the waves.

How can I resist Cat? I know I can't tell her but she's so tempting. With her shiny red velvet hair, deep chocolate brown eyes, and adorable smile. I can't just pretend my feelings aren't there, but I'm not going to make an effort to make them known. I will let life run it's course, and if that course involves Cat, (and hopefully it does) then so be it. I'm going to enjoy this day and there isn't a damn thing anyone can do about it.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: here's chapter seven for you guys, i know it took a while but im just a lazy child so i guess you guys will just have to be patient lol. **

The rest of our boating trip had gone swimmingly (haha you see what I did there?). We cruised around the water, stopped to swim in a couple places, tanned on the beach, and just hung out. It was nice to just relax with Cat, she almost seemed calm when we were out on the boat. HA. You almost believed me didn't you? There's no such this as a calm Cat, unless she's sleeping. But we still had a good time.

We're in the car now driving to Cats house to drop her off because we have school tomorrow. The atmosphere in the car is gloomy as we're both disappointed the weekend is over. It seems like we've spent so much more than just two days together, and I feel infinitely closer to her than I was before. I've never really had good friends before, at my old school I sort of just drifted, I had friends but i was never close to them. It's nice knowing you have someone close to you who can just have your back.

We get to Cats house and we find ourselves once again standing on her front porch, both reluctant to say goodbye and go our separate ways. Cats got her 'almost sad look' on her face and I can tell she's disappointed to be home.

"I had a really good time this weekend, thanks Tori." Cat said with a hint of a smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I had a great time to Cat, there's no need to thank me." I say.

Cat pulls me into a hug and squeezes me tightly giving me a few butterflies in my stomach again, and I squeeze back just as tightly. Cat and I seem to fit together just right. My arms around her waist, her head in the crook of my neck. We fit together, like a puzzle.

We slowly and reluctantly pull away, and Cat turns to leave and so do I. She goes inside and I walk to my Car at a sluggish pace. Now that Cat is gone I feel so empty, alone. I don't want to go home to an empty house and just sit there, alone until tomorrow when I can see Cat again. I console myself by saying I'll see her tomorrow in school, but I still miss her in the back of my mind.

I drive home and when I get there its only about six pm so my parents and Trina aren't back yet. I decide to use the alone time to do the homework I had neglected while Cat was here. Jeez I never realized how much I had, this will be fun. Not. Wow I'm pretty pissy aren't I?

By eight pm I finish and they still are not home so I decide to just relax in my room. I have only been laying here for about ten minutes when my phone buzzes signifying that someone was calling me. I pick it up and I see Cats smiling face lighting up my screen and my mood.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey, it's Cat!" she chirps.

"Hey what's up?" I say. I'm curious why she called. I mean, I'm happy she called but I just saw her like, two and a half hours ago. Maybe she forgot something here or in my car.

"Oh nothing much, I was bored, and I missed you." she said. Aww she misses me. Aaaaand the butterflies are back.

"Aw I miss you too Cat." I say.

She giggles. God I love her giggle.

"So what are you up to?" she asks.

"Same as you, just relaxing, my parents and the beast are not home yet so I have to house to myself.

"Oh fun, hey have you ever thought about why tadpoles turn into frogs? Maybe they..." Cat went off on another one of her intent musings. I still can't follow her completely, but I'm getting better. I can catch bits and pieces of what she's getting at and kind of understand what she means.

We ended up talking until Cat fell asleep mid sentence. She sounds adorable when she sleeps. I know that might sound creepy but she does.I know I should have hung up but I couldn't help but listen to Cats soft breathing as she slept, it was calming, relaxing, and not long after I started listening, it lulled me to sleep as well.

Some one is whimpering. It woke me up and scared the crap out of me. I can't tell where it's coming from. Who the hell is in my room? Am I going insane?  
>I get up and turn the light on and see my phone on the floor. When I pick it up I realize that Cat and I are still connected and she's the one making noises. Oh my god is she being attacked? Please just be dreaming.<p>

"Cat?" I ask trying see if she's awake or dreaming. There's no reply.

"Cat, wake up! You're dreaming!" I say a little more forcefully.

"Huh? W-who's there?" she asks sounding confused and scared.

"Cat it's me, Tori, on the phone. We both fell asleep on the phone last night. I heard your whimpering on the phone and it woke me up. Are you alright?" I ask concerned. Why does she have to deal with nightmares? She is the epitome of sweet and light and then she has to be surrounded by darkness in her dreams. It just doesn't seem fair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm used to it. Sorry for waking you up." she says not sounding like normal Cat. She sounds almost sad or defeated.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I ask.

"Not really, it's just the usual nightmare. Nothing to worry about." she says but I can tell she's scared anyways.

"Cat I know you don't want to talk about it but just know that if you even need me I'm here for you." I say. And it's the truth, I would do anything for Cat.

"Thanks Tori, it means a lot to me. But we need to go back to sleep we have school tomorrow."

"Ok, night Cat, sweet dreams." I say hoping she won't be plagued by her nightmares again.

She mumbled something that sounded like "One can only hope." but I wasn't sure. The line went dead, and I laid down in bed, but sleep was not coming easily. All I could think about was Cat. Eventually I did fall asleep but she infected my dreams as well.

I was the one having nightmares now, but not of me, of Cat. She would be attacked by darkness and I couldn't get to her, I couldn't move. She would slowly be consumed by darkness until all that was left was her lifeless body was just laying there with a shadow over it. I couldn't bear to watch but I physically couldn't look away.

For the rest of the night that's all I dealt with, and it was horrible, if this is what Cat goes through every night then I swear to god, I will find some way to help her, and I will stop it.

**AN: well there you go, not the best but i guess its decent, im having a lack of inspiration so leave suggestions in the reviews, remember, reviews = love**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Look at me being a good girl and updating quickly :P anyways here's chapter eight. also i forgot this at the beginning on the story: Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of its characters, I am just using it for my own amusement.**

Chapter 8

It's amazing how fast someones mood can change and how easily people can hide things. I'm back at school and it has not been a very good Monday. I'm exhausted, forgot my phone at home, and Jade is being gankier than usual to me. Happy Monday right? Not really.

I am with Cat in the hall and she is her normal perky self. Like how does that work? She seemed scared and upset last night, but now she's rambling on about how she wants to cuddle with a panda bear and just smiling at everything.

We're on our way to lunch with Beck, Jade (unfortunately), and André. Jades glaring at me (for no reason that I know of), Cat is rambling about her panda fantasy and Beck and André are discussing some random guy thing. I try to tune in to Cat but it's kind of hard to follow.

"Wouldn't it just be so awesome? They look so soft and cute! I want to snuggle a baby one, then I could hold it in my arms. Would a baby one be extra soft? Or do they get softer as they get older? Are they even soft at all? Hmm maybe I could google it later...I love google, it can tell you some crazy stuff." Woah that was a long tune in, maybe I'm getting better at this...

"Well you would know plenty about crazy wouldn't you, Cat?" Jade asks, looking at Cat with a smirk. What. A. Gank. Seriously what is her deal? Does she have to be rude to everyone? And Cat is very fragile, you can't toy with her like that, Jade needs to back off!

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked saying her signature line and getting upset.

"Well-" Jade goes to answer, probably with some snarky remark but I cut her off.

"What's your problem Jade? Cat didn't do anything to you but you have to go and be a gank to her!" I say, taking a step towards her as we all stop where we are in the hall.

"I don't need to have a reason. Your presence and her rambling on about all the good in the world irritates me. Besides, what are you gonna do about it, Vega?" she says darkly getting in my face and snarling my last name viciously while glaring at me, her eyes dark like smoldering coals.

I back away slightly faltering under her gaze and realizing what I just said to her. Why am I suddenly standing up to her? Where the hell did that come from? Do i have some sort of death wish?

"Jade, let's not turn this into something it doesn't need to be." Beck says wisely, trying to calm her down. She just rolls her eyes, turns around and walks the other way and Beck follows mouthing 'sorry' over his shoulder.

"You okay little red?" André asks. I can see sadness flicker in her eyes but then it's replaced by a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine, let's go get lunch, I'm starving!" she says and skips toward the blacktop cafe. André and I follow but I still want to talk to Cat about this and her nightmare, maybe later though, when I can get her alone. For now we'll just enjoy our Jade free lunch.

Finally. My last class of the day. Luckily it's with Sikowitz so it doesn't drag on forever, his classes are usually fun and interesting, but also very informative. I'm sitting in between Cat and André, Jade and Beck are a few rows behind us and Robbie and Rex are in the front. I can feel Jade glaring a hole in the back of my head.

I honestly don't know what I did for her to hate me so much. I wish she would just realize I'm not interested in Beck and accept me.

Sikowitz climbs through the window urgently runs up onto the stage and yells "We're a in grave danger! The school in under attack! We need to evacuate now!"

We all panic and start running for the door and Sikowitz just starts laughing.

"I got you guys again!" he says between chuckles.

Everyone just groans and goes back to their seats and Sikowitz takes a sip from his coconut.

"Today we will be doing another alphabetical improv excercise. Who would like to lead the group?" he said.

"Me me me!" Cat squealed.

"Very well, Cat shall lead the group. Pick your partners."

"Tori, Jade, Beck, and Robbie." she says while hopping up on stage.

Oh great another chance for Jade to go at my throat while she's 'acting'.

"Alright Cat, let's get this thing started with the letter I. Go!"

"I love this class! It's so fun!" she said.

"Just as long as Sikowitz doesn't throw things at us." I follow quickly.

"Kissing up to the teacher won't get you anywhere, but then again that's the only thing you can do." Jade sneered at me.

"Let's not start this again." Beck said trying to keep the peace.

"Mr. Oliver is right, let's be civil." Robbie agrees with Beck.

"No one should be mean, it's not nice." Cat said

"People ARE mean though, people, who just don't care." I say looking at Jade

"Quiet down and stop being annoying, or you could just leave." Jade said smirking.

"Really babe?" Beck asked.

"Seriously, Cant we all just get along?" Robbie asks.

"Totally!" Cat squeals.

"Unfortunately Jade's here so we can't get along." I say.

"Vega, you're really starting to push my buttons." Jade growls.

"Why don't they listen to us?" Beck asks.

"I don't know. Oh crap!" Robbie says.

"Robbie you're out! The rest of you please continue!" Sikowitz says as Robbie dejectedly leaves the stage.

"X-rays let you see bones!" Cat says.

"You're so random." I say in a friendly way with a smile.

"Zero is what you are on a scale of one to ten, Tori." Jade says. God she is getting on my nerves.

"Absolutely not! She's a ten!" Cat says. Awww she thinks I'm a ten!

"Beat that!" I say sticking my tongue out at Jade. Immature? Maybe a little, but I don't care.

"Can't believe anyone here likes you." Jade says looking at me in disgust.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Cat says almost looking mad. Since when does Cat get mad?

"Everything you say upsets someone, you should stop talking." I say.

"Forget it, if it annoys you then I'm doing it." Jade snarls. She's just getting angrier by the minute.

"Girls let's tone it down." Cat says sighing.

"Hell no, if Jade wants to do this then, let's do this." I say looking determined.

"If you think you're going to win, then you're and idiot." Jade says taking a step towards me with a smirk.

"Just stay focused, Tori." Cat encourages me.

"Kissing you must be terrible for Beck." I say.

"Letting you into this school was it's biggest mistake." Jade says.

"No it wasn't!" Cat says loudly.

"Wrong! Cat you're out! Your letter was 'M', Tori, Jade, please continue." Sikowitz says as he sips more coconut milk.

"Dang it!" she exclaims as she gets off stage.

"Must be terrible knowing what a horrible person you are." I say.

"No, but it's terrible knowing you."

"Please go drink something poisonous."

"Quit being so obnoxious!"

"Really? I'm the obnoxious one?"

"So obnoxious."

"Talented people go to this school, why are you here?"

"Um I think the question is why are YOU here?" she asked. Wow she's getting pretty mad.

"Very easy question; because I'm good at singing and acting."

"Well I disagree!" she's gonna blow, any second now.

"Xanthippe is what you are."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? WAIT!"

"Wrong! Jade you lose, Tori wins, but I must ask, what is a Xanthippe?" Sikowitz asks.

"It's an ill-tempered woman." I say smirking at Jade.

"Ah quite fitting." Sikowitz says looking at Jade.

Just then the final bell rings and we all go to leave.

"Wait! Your homework assignment is to sing a duet with someone from this class on Friday! You may choose your partner and song, but please, no foul language!" Sikowitz announces. I immediately know who I want to be partners with and I'm about to ask her but she beats me to the punch.

"Hey Tori! Do you want to be partners for the assignment?" Cat asks excitedly as we leave the classroom.

"Sure Cat, that sounds great. But I have to go, if I'm not at the car five minutes after the bell Trina leaves me here, but we can talk about the song later, okay?" I say. I wish I could stay and talk but I don't want to end up walking home.

"Okay! Bye Tori!" Cat says, then leans in, gives me a quick huh and then skips off to do who knows what.

As I walk to the car I think about how I beat Jade and getting to be partners with Cat. Maybe today wasn't a bad Monday after all...

**AN: yay for alphabetical improv! i had to admit there were some tough letters to find words for but i think i did pretty well. so what did you think of the chapter? BTW i made a twitter for my fanfic account so if you guys want progress updates on chapter you can follow me on there, the link is in my bio. Also i changed the discription to this story because i think i know where i am going to go with it. But anyways, remember, reviews = love :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: hi guys, i think you will like this chapter, a couple fun things happen ;) enjoy :)**

Chapter 9

Oh the joys of living with Trina. Or as I like to call her, 'The Beast', or 'IT'. I get to listen to her wonderful, loud singing, do all of her chores because she's afraid she'll chip or break one of her precious little nails, and she controls the tv. Isn't it wonderful? Can you feel the sarcasm radiating off of my words yet?

Yes Trina is a pain in the ass. Specifically at this moment. She seems to think that now is the best time to practice her piece for voice class, right while I'm attempting to do my English homework. But she's oblivious to my struggling and continues to belt out 'Don't Stop Believing' by Journey. Ughhh she's butchering one of my favorite songs!

Why was I cursed with her for a sister? Why? I know I love her somewhere deep, DEEP inside me, but does she have to be so irritating?

I give up on the English for now since there's really no point in trying, plus it's not due tomorrow so I don't have to finish it now, and go to relax in my room for a bit. I'm on the slap when Trina barges into my room without knocking. What, does she think she owns the place or something?

"Hey Tori, I need you to listen to the song I'm singing for voice class. I want your opinion on how I should sing it. But then again it doesn't really matter how I sing it, either way it will be fabulous." she says, saying 'fabulous' in a sing song voice. She's so freaking full of herself, I honesty don't understand how she thinks she's a good singer.

"No Trina, I'm busy." I lie, I just can't listen to her sing that anymore, I need my ears intact.

"Busy with what? Too busy to help your favorite sister?"

"Trina you're my only sister," I say rolling my eyes. "and I have to call Cat to talk about a duet we're gonna sing together for a project." Smooth Tori, nice quick thinking.

"Ugh, fine, whatever, I'll get mom to do it." she says turning and walking out of my room and slamming the door. I can hear her hollering for mom obnoxiously. Hide mom, hide for the sake of your ears.

I actually do have to call Cat to talk about the project, I should probably get on that. I grab my phone off of my dresser and dial Cats number and sit there as the phone rings, waiting for her to pick up, slightly excited to talk to her despite the fact that I had talked to her earlier today.

"Hi Tori!" Cat bursts out, greeting me excitedly, and I can practically feel her smiling through the phone.

"Hey Cat, I was just calling to talk about the duet we're gonna sing. Do you have any songs in mind?" I ask. I don't really mind what we sing as long as it's not some weird song about bunnies or cupcakes or something like that. Because I can totally see her singing something like that. I need to do a serious song and get a good grade on this.

"Well I really like the song 'Defying Gravity' from the musical 'Wicked'. It has a good message in it y'know? Never let anyone bring you down, if you believe you can, you can fly in a sense." she says insightfully. Now Cat is usually ditzy, but when it comes to music and acting she can usually calm down enough to get the job done in a professional manner. And

"I love that song!" I squeal. "That sounds like a great idea!"

"Okay, when do you wanna rehearse and stuff?" she asks.

"Well you could come over tomorrow after school and we could put together a routine and stuff." I suggest, eager to be spending more time with the petite redhead.

"Okay! I could bring cookies for us! Or brownies! Or both! This will be so much fun!" she squeals. I can't help but smile at her excitement, it's just so adorable.

"Alright Cat, sounds good, I'm gonna go to bed now though, so I'll see you at school tomorrow 'kay?" I ask. I'm really looking forward to tomorrow and I want to be well rested for it.

"KK! Bye Tori!" she says and the line goes dead. Not long after I drift off to sleep, my dreams filled with a certain beautiful redhead.

*******  
>Why does school have to be so early? Do they just like to torture us? It's second period, but I still feel the remnants of sleep on my eyelids, begging me to close my eyes. And why do we have to go to math class? All the math we do we can use a calculator! It just seems so pointless.<p>

There's only about ten minutes left in class but it feels like it's dragging on forever, the second hand on the clock, moving in slow motion, mocking me as I work on the paper our teacher gave us. I've never really been gifted in math, I've always struggled a bit with it, but I still do decently. But right now I just can't focus, my thoughts just keep drifting back to one thing, or person rather. Cat.

I don't really know what's going on with me lately. All my thoughts just keep drifting to her, and I always want to be around her. Usually when I act like this and have these thoughts, I have a crush. But I can't have a crush on Cat. She's a girl. It's impossible, isn't it? I mean, I've got nothing against gay people, but I'm not gay, I've always liked boys. I can't have a crush on Cat, we're just really close. Yeah that's it, we're just really close friends.

********  
>Finally. The last class of the day, with Sikowitz. Who seems to be in the mood for drive by acting challenges seeing as thats all we've been doing for the last fifteen minutes of class. Well that and he keeps throwing empty coconuts at people. Him and his visions...<p>

"Quick! You're all skilled martial artists trying to stop a thief!" Sikowitz yells.

We all get into character and start imitating martial artists, doing punches, kicks and blocks. Robbie attempts to do the crane kick thing from the karate kid and ends up falling on the floor and starts whining.

Jade looks like she's enjoying the chance to hit things, and punches Sinjin on the arm. Cat looks adorable with the determined look on her face as she throws punches and kicks at an imaginary foe. What? It's just friendly admiring...

"You're all little old people! Go!"

"Where are my teeth?" Beck yelled in an old man voice.

"Get me my prune juice! NOW!" Jade demanded.

Cat was next to me pretending to shakily poor juice like an old person while I gave her one of those speeches old people give to little kids when they start out like "Back in my day...". Sinjin was next to me dancing like a disco guy but doing it all slow and shakey so he looked old. What is it with this kid and disco? Robbie had Rex on his knee and was telling him about 'back when he was a boy'.

"Turn to the person next to you! You're both deeply in love and acting all mushy with each other!" Sikowitz yelled yet again.

I turn towards Cat, because I am NOT acting in love with Sinjin VanCleef, that would just be...disturbing. She smiles at me and a thousand butterflies erupt in my stomach. She puts her arms around my neck and my hands automatically go to her hips and she starts leaning in. Oh god. She's going to kiss me, what do I do? Do I go with it? Do I run away? Think Vega! Apparently my brain is slower than my body because I find myself leaning in as well, and before I can stop her, her lips are on mine and an explosion of sensations rush through my body. Her lips are soft and move with a skill I didn't know someone as innocent as Cat could possess. Our lips move in sync and I can't help but think how no boy had ever kissed me like this. Her tongue brushes lightly across my lip asking for entrance which I quickly grant. Our tongues dance in a battle for dominance which to my surprise she wins. To my astonishment she actually tastes like cotton candy, and strawberries. Weird combo but right now I think it's the best taste in the world, absolutely delicious. We pull away from need of air and I just stare at her. Is there really any use denying it? I have a full blown crush on Cat Valentine. Holy chiz.

"Quick! You're all-" Sikowitz starts but is cut off by the bell and we all head out the door as he jumps out the window. After I stop at my locker I head towards the door.

"Hey Tori!" I hear from behind me. I look back and see Cat skipping towards me. Oh no does she know? Can she tell? Play it cool Tori, play it cool.

"H-hey Cat, whats up?" I stutter out. Wow, real smooth Vega, real smooth.

"Hey am I still coming over to rehearse?" Cat asks smiling brilliantly. I had totally forgotten about that. I'm not really sure if I should be around her right now, I don't know if i can control myself, but it would look suspicious if I bailed on her.

"Uh, yeah, sure c'mon. If we don't get to the car soon Trina will leave us here." I say.

We head out to Trina's car (I have no idea why my parents thought buying Trina a car was a good idea) and catch her right before she's about to drive away.

"About time you showed up! What's Cat doing here?" she said while looking in the mirror and touching up her lip gloss.

"She's coming over so we can work on a project for Sikowitz."

"Oh...KK." Trina starts driving toward our house and all I can think about was Cat and I's kiss.

Did she feel the sparks too? Or was she just stage kissing? What am I thinking of course she was just stage kissing! She's an actress! But maybe she still felt something. No! I have to stop thinking about this. I have to keep my emotions in check. I can't let this crush ruin our new close friendship. I just can't.

**AN: so Tori has admitted her feelings to herself! and a kiss :D you know you liked it:P what will happen? hmmm maybe you should review...yeah, you should definetly review, 'cause y'know, reviews= love and you know you love the story, otherwise you wouldn't be reading it :P oh and once again, you guys should follow me on Twitter ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys, guess what! I still dont own Victorious! Isn't it sad? Oh and i don't own Wicked or Defying Gravity or the Lion King either btw. but at least i get to use them for my entertainment and yours :) well enjoy :D**

Chapter 10

"So do you want to be Glinda or Elphaba?" I ask Cat while walking into my living room and flopping down on my back on the couch and taking up the whole thing, much like Trina would.

The car ride to my house had been mostly silent, not that I really minded, I was still trying to gain control of what that kiss did to me.

"I want to be Elphaba! I love some of the vocals she has!" Cat says following me into the living room and sitting down on my lap sine there was nowhere else open. Ok, she is not helping my case. But it does feel kinda nice, no Tori, bad thoughts! Cat is your friend, calm your hormones.

"Ok, I'll be Glinda then, do you have any ideas for choreography?" I ask trying to keep my voice steady while there are a million butterflies swirling through my stomach and a heat was spreading through my body.

"Well," she says standing up, and I immediately missed the contact. "I think we should just starting singing and see where the music takes us, go by instinct and then build off of that." she says. It doesn't sound like a bad idea, but who knows what my instincts might tell me?

"Alright, I have the instrumental on my pearpod so let's just see where we go with it." I say plugging my pearpod into my speakers and starting the music.

"Elphaba, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!  
>I hope you're happy!<br>I hope you're happy now,  
>I hope you're happy how you<br>hurt your cause forever,  
>I hope you think you're clever!" I start out, getting into the song and really putting my voice into it.<p>

"I hope you're happy,  
>I hope you're happy too,<br>I hope you're proud how you  
>Would grovel in submission,<br>To feed your own ambition!" she sings glaring at me.

"So though I can't imagine how  
>I hope you're happy right now!" we sing together.<p>

"Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry,  
>You can still be with the Wizard,<br>What you've worked and waited for, You can have all you ever wanted." I sing giving her a defeated look.

"I know. But I don't want it -  
>No - I can't want it<br>Anymore." She gets a determined look on her face.

"Something has changed within me.  
>Something is not the same." she shakes her head back and forth (signal for 'no')<br>"I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game.  
>Too late for second-guessing,<br>Too late to go back to sleep,  
>It's time to trust my instincts,<br>Close my eyes and leap!" she closes her eyes while holding out 'leap'.

"It's time to try  
>Defying gravity!<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity!<br>And you can't pull me down!" she sings looking at me.

"Can't I make you understand?  
>You're having delusions of grandeur" I give her a longing look as I try to convince her.<p>

"I'm through accepting limits  
>'cause someone says they're so<br>Some things I cannot change  
>But till I try, I'll never know!<br>Too long I've been afraid of  
>Losing love I guess I've lost<br>Well, if that's love  
>It comes at much too high a cost!" she sings, her voice strong and her face determined once again.<p>

"I'd sooner buy  
>Defying gravity!<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm defying gravity!<br>And you can't pull me down!" Well I'll gladly kiss her again if she wants me to... No! Bad Tori! Focus!

"Glinda- come with me. Think of what we could do together." she says facing me and taking my hand.

"Unlimited  
>Together we're unlimited<br>Together we'll be the greatest team  
>There's ever been<br>Glinda -  
>Dreams, the way we planned 'em" she gives me a small smile.<p>

"If we work in tandem" I mirror her smile.

"There's no fight we cannot win  
>Just you and I<br>Defying gravity  
>With you and I<br>Defying gravity" We sing together, smiling at each other.

"They'll never bring us down!  
>Well? Are you coming?" she asks giving me and expectant look.<p>

We both take a step back to be ready for the next part.

"I hope you're happy,  
>Now that you're choosing this" I sing looking at her<p>

"You too" she says nodding.  
>"I hope it brings you bliss" she starts,<p>

"I really hope you get it  
>And you don't live to regret it<br>I hope you're happy in the end  
>I hope you're happy, my friend" we finish together.<p>

"So if you care to find me  
>Look to the western sky!<br>As someone told me lately:  
>"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"<br>And if I'm flying solo  
>At least I'm flying free<br>To those who'd ground me  
>Take a message back from me<br>Tell them how I am  
>Defying gravity<br>I'm flying high  
>Defying gravity<br>And soon I'll match them in renown  
>And nobody in all of Oz<br>No Wizard that there is or was  
>Is ever gonna bring me down!" she sings,looking like she's completely in the moment.<p>

"I hope you're happy!" I sing.

"Look at her, she's wicked!  
>Get her!" the track plays.<p>

"Bring me down!" She repeats.

"No one mourns the wicked  
>So we've got to bring her" the track goes again.<p>

"Ahhhh!" Cat sings really showing off her vocals

"Down!" the track finishes.

"Tori that was so good!" Cat squeal as she jumps in my arms to hug me.

"You were amazing." I murmur into her hair, she smells like strawberries.

"Aww thanks Tor, you were really good too." she says pulling back and smiling at me. "We make a good team." I know she meant for singing, but I wish it meant more than that.

"Do you think we should practice more?" she asks.

"Nah" I say. "We have until Friday, lets just chill for a while, we can do another run through later."

For some reason I don't really want to practice, I just want to hang out and spend some time with her. Usually I'm very diligent with my studies and I dedicate a lot of time to practicing songs and lines, but things are different with Cat.

"Ok!" she says perkily, "what do you want to do?"

"Hmmm, do you want to watch another movie?" I ask.

"Sure, but no scary ones like last time." she says looking scared at the memory. And that reminds me about her nightmares. I want to learn more about them, but how do I get her to open up? How do I learn to understand her?

"Ok, why don't we watch The Lion King?" I asked knowing it was one of her favorites.

Cat squealed and did a little happy dance.I just laughed.  
>"I'll take that as a yes then?"<br>She nods her head vigorously and we make our way to my room to watch the movie this time. I pop it in my old VHS player (yes I have one, they're about as boss as you get) and we settle on me bed leaning back against the head bored, Cats head resting on my shoulder, her arm linked with mine.

Every few minutes Cat would change positions, going from head on my shoulder, to head in my lap while she laid sideways, to full on sitting in my lap with her head resting near the crook of my neck. I'm not saying I'm not enjoying all the contact but she is making it very hard to keep my thoughts clean.

"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!" Cat sang with the movie.

"Well I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair." I said.

We got into the music, getting up off my bed and dancing around, and somehow we ended up with her arms around my neck and my hands on her hips.

We finished the song, foreheads leaning against each other. I made the mistake of looking into her eyes, and getting lost in the deep brown pools of wonder.

I find myself start to lean in but immediately snap out of it and pull away, getting back onto my bed. Cat crawls back up and plops into my lap just like before, but something's different. She has this look in her eyes, and it almost looks like... disappointment? What would she be disappointed about? That you didn't kiss her? No, that couldn't be it, you're being crazy Tori. Cats your friend, nothing more. But you wish it were more.

Cats head rests on your shoulder, her breath soft and even. We had decided to watch the second Lion King and she had ended up falling asleep near the end of it. I don't really have to heart to wake her so I try to lay her down under my bed covers, but she won't stop clinging to me. I decide that attempting to disentangle myself from her grasp would be futile, the petite red head is really a lot stronger than she looks.

I lay down next to her and she only snuggles closer, her head in the crook of my neck and her hand going around my waist. I don't really know what to do with my hands so I just settle for putting them under my head. I wouldn't want to grope her in her sleep or anything, well...TORI! Damn I need to have a serious mental chat with myself about this newly found pervertedness.

Hmmm I wonder when Cat is gonna wake up. I'm up but her arm is still around my waist, and I don't want to move it and wake her, 'cause that would be rude, right?

"How do you do it?" I hear Cat say quietly, her head still in the crook of my neck. Well I guess she's up now.

"Do what?" I ask.

"How do you stop the bad dreams?" she pulls back to look at me.

Huh. So she didn't have one again. I know it's good, but I can't help but wonder, why? Did she feel safe around me?

"I don't know, but it's a good thing, isn't it?" I say.

"Yes!" she says smiling. "I just wish I knew what it was so I could stop them more often." she says with a pout, god she's adorable.

"Well let's not focus on nightmares, we need to get ready for school." I say hopping up off the bed.

"Okay!" she says jumping up and running out of my room and downstairs. I laugh to myself and follow her down to find her in my kitchen looking in my fridge.

"Looking for something?" I laugh as I walk into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna make you breakfast! You go get ready for school!" she says. Awww she wants to make me breakfast, how sweet.

After I shower and get dressed I come downstairs to find Cat setting the table with plates of pancakes, sausage, and bacon. Wow this girl can cook.

I go to the table and sit down with Cat. She gives me a smile and starts eating. I take a bite of the pancake and I swear there was an orgasm in my mouth. Seriously, I don't think I've ever tasted anything this good.

"Cat theses are amazing!" I say.

Her face erupts in a vibrant smile."I'm glad you like them."

There wasn't much talking after that as we ate. When we were finished we headed out. We made a quick stop at Cats so she could change her clothes, and then we headed off to school. We got there with only five minutes left until classes started so we had to split ways as I head off to English class and she head off to makeup class.

**AN: I know, I know, not a very eventful chapter, and i dont really like the ending to this chapter either but i guess i'll just have to deal with it, anyways wow 10 chapters, just thinking i got this far makes me happy:) and the chapters just keep getting longer, guess you guys will just have to deal with it:P oh and once again, you guys should follow me on Twitter, cuz im awesome, ahaha jk, but if you wanna its the same username as on here ;) **well remember, reviews = love!****


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: who has two thumbs and is updating early? this girrrrll *does thing trina did when she got buzini boots*. yeahhh so im updating early, cuz i was inspired, hope you guys like it! i have a feeling you will ;)**

Chapter 11

"Hey Vega!" I hear a dark voice call from behind me as I'm sitting at my usual table at the blacktop cafe. I grimace to myself knowing from her tone of voice that she is not a happy camper.

I sigh "What Jade?"

"Where's Beck? She asks sipping her coffee.

"I don't know. Maybe he's at Festus's van." I say looking over towards the crowded van.

"Well you're helpful." she scowls sarcastically as she strides away towards the foreign mans food stand. I wonder what's got her all ganked up this time.

"Hey Tori, wassup?" André says as he walks up and sits down with a slice of pizza.

"Hey André, nothing much." I reply as I turn back to my salad. Just then Cat runs up and sits down next to me with a salad of her own, along with a cookie, a cupcake, and chocolate milk. Jeez she likes her sugar.

"Hey guys! Guess what!" she says excitedly.

"What?" we ask in unison.

"I saw a squirrel in the tree outside school today! He was nibbling on an acorn!" she says excitedly. "I tried to get closer, but then he ran away." she finished with a pout.

"Oh, well that's...nice." I say not knowing how to respond. André just looks at her oddly then goes back to eating his pizza.

"So Cat, you you want to rehearse during study hall after lunch, in the blackbox theatre?" I ask. We really should practice some more since we basically just watched movies last night.

"Sure, we can add more dancing and stuff." she says. Sounds like a plan.

We finish our salads, and in her case cupcake and cookie, and head over to the blackbox.

"Alright so I'm gonna set my phone up to record us, we can do what feels right, and then we can memorize the routine, ok?" I explain.

"KayKay!"

We go to the center of the stage, face each other and I start the music.

"Elphaba, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!  
>I hope you're happy!<br>I hope you're happy now,  
>I hope you're happy how you<br>hurt your cause forever,  
>I hope you think you're clever!" I start out, I say taking a step towards her and scowling at her.<p>

"I hope you're happy,  
>I hope you're happy too,<br>I hope you're proud how you  
>Would grovel in submission,<br>To feed your own ambition!" she sings, also taking a step and glaring back at me.

"So though I can't imagine how  
>I hope you're happy right now!" we sing together, our faces just inches apart. We both step back.<p>

"Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry," I sing looking at her longingly. "You can still be with the Wizard, What you've worked and waited for, You can have all you ever wanted." I sing.

"I know." shes looking down. "But I don't want it -  
>No - I can't want it<br>Anymore." She gets a determined look on her face as she looks back at me.

"Something has changed within me.  
>Something is not the same." she shakes her head back and forth (signal for 'no')<br>"I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game." she starts pacing.  
>"Too late for second-guessing,<br>Too late to go back to sleep,  
>It's time to trust my instincts,<br>Close my eyes and leap!" she stops pacing about five feet away and closes her eyes while holding out 'leap'.

"It's time to try  
>Defying gravity!<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity!<br>And you can't pull me down!" she sings looking at me.

"Can't I make you understand?  
>You're having delusions of grandeur" I give her a longing look as I try to convince her.<p>

"I'm through accepting limits  
>'cause someone says they're so<br>Some things I cannot change  
>But till I try, I'll never know!<br>Too long I've been afraid of  
>Losing love I guess I've lost<br>Well, if that's love  
>It comes at much too high a cost!" she sings, her voice strong and her face determined once again.<p>

"I'd sooner buy  
>Defying gravity!<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm defying gravity!<br>And you can't pull me down!" she sings looking pointedly at me.

"Glinda- come with me. Think of what we could do together." she says, walking over and taking my hand.

"Unlimited  
>Together we're unlimited<br>Together we'll be the greatest team  
>There's ever been<br>Glinda -  
>Dreams, the way we planned 'em" she gives me a small smile.<p>

"If we work in tandem" I mirror her smile.

"There's no fight we cannot win  
>Just you and I<br>Defying gravity  
>With you and I<br>Defying gravity" We sing together, smiling at each other.

"They'll never bring us down!  
>Well? Are you coming?" she asks giving me and expectant look.<p>

We both take a step back to be ready for the next part.

"I hope you're happy,  
>Now that you're choosing this" I sing looking at her.<p>

"You too" she says, not quite meeting my eyes.  
>"I hope it brings you bliss" she starts,<p>

"I really hope you get it  
>And you don't live to regret it<br>I hope you're happy in the end  
>I hope you're happy, my friend" we finish together.<p>

"So if you care to find me  
>Look to the western sky!" she points up at some angle.<br>"As someone told me lately:  
>Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"<br>And if I'm flying solo  
>At least I'm flying free<br>To those who'd ground me  
>Take a message back from me<br>Tell them how I am  
>Defying gravity<br>I'm flying high  
>Defying gravity<br>And soon I'll match them in renown  
>And nobody in all of Oz<br>No Wizard that there is or was  
>Is ever gonna bring me down!" she sings,looking like she's completely in the moment.<p>

"I hope you're happy!" I sing.

"Look at her, she's wicked!  
>Get her!" the track plays.<p>

"Bring me down!" She repeats.

"No one mourns the wicked  
>So we've got to bring her" the track goes again.<p>

"Ahhhh!" Cat sings her voice sounding absolutely amazing as she shows off her superb vocals.

"Down!" the track finishes.

"Wow that was really good!" Cat says smiling. "Even better than last time."

"Yeah, you always get so into the music." I say.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asks getting worked up over nothing.

"Nothing! It was amazing when you got into the music." I say backpedaling.

"Oh, ok." she says back to her peppy self.

We run through the song a few more times, each time sounding a little better than the last. After a while we called it quits seeing as study hall ended in five minutes and we needed a bit of a break.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Cat." I say as we part ways moving towards our last class, which today, for me is social studies, and for her is costume making.

"See ya!" she says hugging me quick before scurrying down the hallway. Great now I'll have to deal with butterflies in my stomach for social studies. You know what? I don't actually think I mind...

Hmmm homework's done, chores are done, ate dinner, showers done, and Trina and my parents are gone for an audition until tomorrow afternoon. I actually get to relax tonight. It's a miracle...

I wonder what Cat is doing? Is she doing homework? Is she watching tv? Is she thinking about unicorns? Could she be thinking about...me?

Hmmm that brings me back to her personality change from night to day. How is it the she deals with so much despair at night yet is so vibrant and happy during the day? Maybe I'll never understand, maybe she'll forever be a mystery to the world.

She intrigues me. Confuses me, baffles me. I want to know more about her. To understand her. To love her. I mean what? I didn't think that...

Either way her mind works in a peculiar fashion. She never slows down, never focuses unless she's singing or acting. Why?

As I ponder on Cats mind I slowly drift to sleep, my dreams filled with the object of my thoughts.

Ugh dear god who the hell is calling me this early? It 2:47 in the morning for pete's sake!

If you haven't figured it out already I've been awakened from my dreams by the obnoxious sound of my phone screeching out my ringtone. I get up and feel my way to my desk in the dark so see Cat's smiling face lighting up my phone.

"Hello?" I answer groggily.

"Tori?" Cat whimpers. She sounds like she's been crying and is terrified.

"Cat what's wrong?" I ask, immediately awake and alert from her distress.

"Tori I-I had a nightmare and it was r-really bad and- can I please come over? I n-need you." she chokes out before she starts sobbing.

"Of course, are you okay to drive?" I ask.

"Y-yeah, I think so. I'll be over soon." she says and the line goes dead.

My mind is numb as I wrap myself in a blanket and go downstairs to wait for Cat. I'm worried, there's no denying that. Is she okay? Wow that's a stupid question, she's in tears of course she's not okay. But will she be?

My thoughts are interrupted as the doorbell rings. I rush over and open it and Cat is standing there in pink pajama pants with cupcakes on them, with a white shirt with some random logo on it. Tears are still falling from her eyes.

I immediately pull her into my arms, her arms around my neck, and she buries her head in my chest and just sobs. I walk backwards into the house and shut the door with my foot.

"Cat, can we go upstairs?" I ask. I don't know if she heard me or not because she hasn't responded.

I guess I'm gonna have to carry her. I pick her up by her thighs and her legs wrap around my waist, her head now in the crook of my neck. Her sobs have calmed to whimpers and sniffles but I can feel new tears fall on me every few seconds.

When we get up to my room I turn my bedside lamp on, shut the door and sit down on the the bed, my back resting against the headbored. Cat situated herself so she's sitting sideways in my lap and he head in in the crook of my neck.

I gently kiss her forehead and then I rub her back, and wait for her to calm down. When her breathing is finally relatively even I ask "Cat, what was your dream about?".

She stiffens but then relaxes again. "You." she replies simply, sighing.

"Can you elaborate a bit on that?" I ask. Why would she have a nightmare about me?

"Well, usually my dreams are about me, happy, in a field at first, and then the darkness comes and consumes me. But not tonight." she says quietly.

"What happened tonight?"

She takes a deep breath, as if she's gathering her courage and then speaks "Well, today you were in the field with me, and we were happy at first but then the darkness came and took you. It only took you. I had to watch as it changed you, consumed you. I couldn't move or speak, I just had to watch!" she says breaking down again, sobbing into my shoulder.

"Shhh, it's ok. We're fine, I'm right here, I've got ya Cat." I murmur in her ear. I continue my soothing words until she finally calms down again. Eventually she pulls back from my neck and looks into my eyes and whispers a sincere "Thank you" before softly pressing her lips to mine, in a sweet, gentle kiss.

I'm too shocked to respond and before I know it her lips are gone and she's off my lap, shimmying under my bed covers facing me. I lay down as well and she snuggles closer, putting her head back in the crook of my neck. Wow she must like it there... As I'm drifting to sleep I feel a slight pressure, Cats lips against my neck as she whispers "Goodnight." and presses her lips against my neck before I feel her breathing slows and she falls asleep.

"Goodnight, Cat. Sweet dreams." I whisper into her hair, and drift to sleep, dreams once again filled with my red headed beauty.

**AN:helloooo:) yes i was pleased with where this chapter went, unfortunetly im pretty sure it will be over soon (not yet, but soon). :( but fear not! i shall continue writing victorious stories! as long as you guys show me the love ;) remember, reviews = love**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: yes, i know this update is late, but hey, i was kinda busy with thanksgiving. this chapter has A LOT of cori in it so prepare yourselfs ;) enjoyyy**

Chapter 12

I could really get used to waking up next to Cat. In fact, I think I already am used to it. She just feels so good in my arms. She's warm, and just makes me feel content.

She stirs in my arms and pulls back from me and looks at me.  
>"Good morning." she says smiling up at me.<p>

"Good morning." I say, my eyes drifting from her eyes to her lips. She's so close, I could lean in and just-

"Tori?" she says and my eyes snap back to hers.

"Tori about last night, I just wanted to say...I just..." she trails off looking away for a moment. When her eyes snap back to mine they're full of fire and determination and before I can say anything she cups my cheek and smashes her lips to mine.

It only takes me a moment to respond and then I'm kissing her back with just as much fever, our lips moving in a sensual dance. Her tongue brushes against my lip, begging for access which I quickly grant and our tongues meet and battle for dominance.

Cat rolls us over so she's on top of me, straddling my waist and my hands go to her hips, sending heat and thrill throughout my body. And then it hits me. I'm making out with Cat. Me and Cat. Making out. On my bed. Oh god that's hot. But what does this mean for us?

I pull away to ask the question but she just starts trailing kisses along my jaw line, down to my neck. When she gets there she kisses my pulse point, and then sucks it. Hard. I let out a quiet moan.

This has to stop, before we go too far.

"Cat."

"Hmmm?" she replies still kissing and nipping my neck. Oh god that feels amazing. No boy has ever made me feel like this before.

"C-Cat, hold on a minute." I say. She pulls back, but stays straddling my pelvis. She has a giant grin on her face like I'm the best thing in the world and then I'm back to wondering, how does she go from crying her eyes out, to having a smile stretch from ear to ear?

"How do you do that, Cat?"

"Well I just go with my instincts," she says shrugging. "a kiss here, nip there-"

"No I mean how do you go from being so upset at night to being so happy during the day?" I ask. Please don't get upset and leave.

"Well," she starts slowly, a serious face on her for once, "when its night time, I always end up sad or scared, so when it's day time, I've already been so sad or scared that I try to balance it out with happy." she says shrugging.

So that's it. She's like yin and yang, half dark, half light. Balanced, or well, trying to be. I finally get why she is the way she is. And I wouldn't have her any other way.

"And when I'm with you, and most of my dreams are happy, I feel balanced." she says smiling even wider (if that's even possible).

"So what does this mean for us?" I ask Cat.

"What do you want it to mean?" she asked looming nervous as if I would reject her. Not in a million years.

"Cat, will you be my girlfriend?" I ask using every ounce of courage I have.

She smiles brilliantly and leans in giving me a soft, tender kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" she asks as she pulls away.

I smile and nod and pull her back down to me, kissing her slowly.

As much as I would have loved to stay in bed all day with Cat, MY GIRLFRIEND, man I love saying that, we had to go to school. So we got ready and headed out the door, both of us ecstatic with the mornings events, and looking forward to the day.

I hate school. Well that's a lie, I love Hollywood Arts. I hate that school is keeping me from Cat. Since Cat and I were... busy with each other this morning we ended up barely making it to school on time this morning. And I haven't seen Cat since this morning. We haven't had any classes together. Why must I go through this torture?

At least I'm heading towards lunch, where I get to see Cat. When I get to the Asphalt cafe it's pretty empty. Students had the option of taking the day off today to prepare for their duets tomorrow, but all of the gang, except Jade decided they wanted to go anyways.

Other than them there are only about ten to fifteen student at the cafe at the moment. As I walk in I spot Cat standing by a table, where Robbie, Rex, André, and Beck are sitting. I sneak up on her and wrap my arms around her waist from behind, putting my cheek against hers.

She smiles and turns in my arms to face me, her arms going around my neck. She leans in and gives me a soft slow kiss and pulls back, smiling just as wide as before.

The boys are all sitting there in various stages of shock. Beck has his eyebrows raised,and his mouth is slightly open. André has wide eyes as if he had just seen a ghost. And Robbie, well Robbie's mouth is agape, his eyes are wide, and he is looking at us with a cross between surprise and lust. Creepy puppet perv.

"Quick! Get out your camera in case they do it again!" Rex says looking at Robbie. Once again, creepy puppet perv!

Cat and I both glare at him and Robbie starts to scold him for being a rude, insensitive horndog.

"Soooo, I take it you two have something to tell us?" Beck asks raising one eyebrow and smirking.

"Me and Tori are together now!" Cat squeals beaming with pride.

"Congrats guys." Beck says

"Yeah, congratulations." André says as Robbie nods in agreement.

"Wait so you guys don't have a problem with us?" I ask in surprise.

"Of course we don't have a problem with you two going out. As long as you're both happy, we're all accepting." André says.

Wow. They're totally accepting. I was expecting to be rejected or for them to be weirded out or something. Maybe this won't be as hard as we thought. Cat and I had talked this morning and we both decided we didn't want to hide our new relationship. We weren't sure if our friends would accept us right away but we were sure that with time they would get used to the idea of me and Cat dating. The fact that they are okay with it just makes this ten times easier.

I pick Cat up and spin her around and let out a joyous laugh. I set her down and kiss her in relief and I can feel her smiling against my lips. We pull back and I can see the joy and love in her eyes and I know it's mirrored in mine.

"I think you guys should keep the kissing to a minimum before Robbie starts drooling." André says while giving the ventriloquist a disgusted look. he was sitting there starring at us as if he was going to devour us any minute.

Cat and I reluctantly agree and sit down to eat lunch with the boys.

"So how long have you two been together?" Beck asks.

"Since this morning. It was sort of a mutual thing but Tori made it official." Cat says smiling and giving my hand a squeeze.

"Well congratulations." Beck says again and goes back to eating his sandwich.

When we're done eating, Cat and I decide to take a walk since we both have a free period before our last class of the day.

"Tori?" Cat asks as we walk down the street towards a nearby park.

"Hmm?"

"How long have you liked me for?" she asks.

"Well, I think I finally realized I had a crush on you after we kissed while doing the acting exercise for Sikowitz. What about you?" I answer. And I'm curious, has she liked me for a while? Or is it recent like my attraction to her?

"When I realized you kept the nightmares away and you made me balanced." she says without missing a beat and smiling up at me while squeezing my hand.

I squeeze her hand back and smile back at her as we continue on our walk.

When we get to the park Cat squeals and runs over to the swings and waves me over. We both started swinging and we going pretty high.

"Tori let's jump!" Cat says excitedly.

"Are you sure?" I ask skeptically.

"On three!" she says nodding.

"One, Two, Three!" she laughs as we both jump, our hands linking in mid air.

As we land we both tumble down onto the soft grass, Cat ending up on top of me. she smiles brightly and leans in, kissing me softly, then pulling back and helping me up.

We play on the playground, acting like children and just relaxing. It's nice, being care-free. I love this. I love being with Cat. I love Cat. Oh my gosh...I love Cat! Should I tell her? Will that freak her out? Wait, nothing freaks Cat out.

"Cat?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." I state simply. She freezes. Crap maybe things do freak her out...

She turns and jumps on me, wrapping her legs around my waist and kissing me passionately, running her fingers through me hair as my hands go to her waist to support her. I kiss back just as fiercely, feeling a fire erupt in me. We stay locked in our embrace until the need for air becomes an issue.

Cat pulls back from my lips and kisses my forehead, my left cheek, my right cheek, my nose and then pecks my lips before leaning in to my ear and whispering "I love you too." and with those words, my heart erupts with joy and a smile breaks out on my face. Cat loves me. Ha ha! this has to be the best day of my life! first i wake up next to a beautiful, amazing girl, then we have a hot make out session in my bed, then she agrees to be my girlfriend, our friends don't freak out when we tell them, and now she loves me! Yup,this is definetly one amazing day.

She kisses my cheek once more, and hops off me, taking my hand and pulling me back towards school for our last class of the day, which we luckily have together, both with goofy grins on our faces.

**AN:well did you like it? eh who am i kidding of course you guys liked it! ahaha just kidding, im not that full of myself! how was everyones thanksgiving? i know that i was thankful for all of my friends, family, and of course my loyal reviewers and readers! love you guys 3 tell me what you thought of the chapter! remember, reviews = love**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I want to start off with how incredibly sorry I am that it's taken me this long to update. My computer got a virus so we sent it out to get fixed and it took much longer than expected. I finally got a chance to get to the library to post this. This chapter has a bit of an unexpected and unplanned twist but it's a pleasant one. For those of you who actually read this AN, thank you and enjoy the story. **

Chapter 13

Today's the day. Cat and I preform. And reveal our relationship. We know that people might not react positively, but we really don't want to be a closet couple.

We know that our friends took it well, but let's face it, people can be mean. I've seen people get ridiculed and become social outcasts because of their sexuality at my old school. It doesn't look like a fun experience, but as long as I have Cat, I think I can make it through.

I get dressed, wearing my white tie dye skinny jeans(the ones I wore for karaoke dokey) a white tank top and a black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows and I left it unzipped. I wanted to wear mostly white since I'm Glinda, but I think the jacket ties the outfit together.

After I grab a quick breakfast Trina and I head to school. The way there consists of little conversation besides me yelling at Trina to stay on the right side of the road and avoid hitting other cars. She can't drive to save her life, I have no idea how she got her license.

We finally get to school and I'm looking for Cat, eager to see her. I know I was just with her yesterday but I haven't seen her since school ended. She needed to help her brother shave his eyebrows or something.

When I spot her my jaw drops. She's wearing black skinny jeans, a green tank top over a black tank top. She's wearing these heels that look impossible to walk in but somehow she looks completely balanced.

Usually Cat looks cute or beautiful, wearing brighter colors. But damn, in these darker colors she looks downright sexy. She catches me staring and smirks, heading towards me, her hips swinging with every stride.

"You like what you see miss Vega?" she asks raising an eyebrow as she looks me up and down and her own eyes darken a bit.

"I could ask you the same thing." I reply.

"Well I think I would like what'd underneath much better." she says with a wink and a giggle. Now it's not unusual for Cat to be flirty, but the fact that she's being sexual is a little different, not that I mind. Nope, I definitely do not mind in the least.

Before I can answer she leans up and presses her lips to mine, her arms draping themselves around my neck and mine go around her waist pulling her closer. There's no one in the hallway to witness our display, which is probably a good thing seeing as I don't want anyone staring at us right now.

Cat runs her tongue across my lip and I quickly grant her access and her tongue starts exploring my mouth. Suddenly we hear something drop and then a splash. We quickly pull away and find Jade standing there, mouth agape, cup of coffee on the floor.

"W-w-what the hell?" she sputters looking as if she saw a ghost.

"Hi Jade!" Cat says happily, "Oh, Tori and I are dating now!" she saying smiling.

"You miss one day..." Jade mutters to herself. "Listen, Vega, I don't have an issue with you dating Cat, in fact, I encourage it seeing as it keeps you away from Beck. Just know that if you break Cats heart, I'll break your face. And arms. And legs." she says in a serious but protective tone.

"I wouldn't expect any less." I say with a small smile. To my surprise she returns my smile and then walks away, towards Sikowitz classroom.

"Well that went surprisingly well." I say. I'm shocked that Jade not only accepts this relationship but encourages it. I thought she would be one of my biggest tormentors, buy hey, I'm not complaining.

"Hmmm, where were we?" Cat asks.

"I don't know you'll have to remind me." I say with a smirk.

"Well," she leans in, "I think we were," I lean in to kiss her but she dodges me, pecks my cheek, and scampers off towards Sikowitz's classroom while saying "on our way to class!" in a sing song voice.

"Tease!" I yell after her, shaking my head and smiling to myself like an idiot as I walk off to class.

Butterflies. Millions of butterflies. My stomach is swarmed with them as Cat and I anxiously wait backstage for our turn to preform.

It's obvious that Cat isn't nervous. She carries herself confidently and singing in front of people is just like anything else. She's incredibly optimistic and never thinks anything will go wrong.

I guess she senses my distress because she comes up behind me and kisses the back of my neck then lays her forehead against it and says, "Everything is going to be fine. You're always amazing onstage."

"I know things will be fine, I just always get a little nervous." I say turning to face her, looking into her eyes and being soothed by her presence.

Just then we were interrupted by Lane who suck his head in through the door with a worried look on his face

"We can't get the audio track you gave us to play. I'm so sorry girls, I know you worked very hard on this. Is there another song you can do?"

Are you serious? Something would go wrong! Ugh Cat said everything would be fine! This is not good!

"We don't hav-" I start but Cat cuts me off.

"Can you get a piano out there?" she asks. What is she up to?

"Yeah sure, I'll tell you when we're ready for you to go on." Lane says as he walks out the door.

"What are we going to use a piano for? We don't have anything rehearsed! We're going to fail! I-" I start to panic but Cat cuts me yet again.

"Tori! Calm down!" she says while cupping both my cheeks and stroking them with her thumbs in a calming manner. "I happen to know of a song we both know pretty well." she smirks.

"Well what is it?" I ask.

"Tell Me That You Love Me."

"I love you. Now what is the song?" I ask more forcefully. She giggles. Why is she giggling?

"No Tori, we can sing the song Tell Me That You Love Me." she clarifies. "I can play the piano part and sing what André sang at the restaurant, and you can sing the part you already know. We won't have any dancing to it but at least it's something."

It's a good idea, but the fact that we're winging this makes me even more nervous.

Cat must notice because she drags me over to a chair, sits me down and then plops down into my lap and starts running her fingers through my hair. Her nails drag lightly across my scalp and it relaxes me by a ten-fold.

She continues running her fingers through my hair and massaging my scalp until I'm relaxed and calmed down.

"Thanks" I sigh. "I needed that."

"No problem." she says with a smile. "So do you think you can do this?" she asks softly.

I take a deep breath and nod, she smiles and leans in for a kiss. I close my eyes and lean in as well, but then I feel the pressure gone from my lap as Cat jumps up giggling.

"You can kiss me if you can catch me!" she takes off and I follow her, chasing her around the dressing room before finally catching her and pinning her against the wall.

My arms sneak around her waist and hers cup my face. I lean in and press my lips to hers, in a passionate kiss. She moans against my lips, and I press my knee against her center causing her to gasp, giving me the perfect opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth.

Suddenly the door opens and we jump apart as if we had been set on fire. Lane is standing in the door with a knowing smile.

"We're ready when you are." he says and then leaves without another word.

We both erupt in a fit of giggles at being caught by the schools counselor.

"Are you ready?" Cat asks, turning serious.

"Yes, I can do this." I say more to myself than to her.

We walk out on stage and Cat goes over to the piano. I grab to microphone and go to sit on top of the piano. Most of the people have looks of confusion on their faces, probably because they didn't know Cat could play piano.

Cat starts playing the introduction.

"Ohh" Cat sings.

"Yeah, yeah" we both sing in harmony.

"The situation turns around, enough to figure out," I start out, turning to face the audience.

"That someone else has let you down." I hop off the piano looking at the crowd with a disappointed look on my face.

"So many times I don't know why." We both sing as I shake my head and look down.

"But I know we can make it as long as you say it;" I sing, smiling and turning towards Cat.

"So tell me that you love me, yeah." I sing walking back towards Cat.

"And tell me that I take your breath away" We both sing. Of course Cat takes my breath away.

"And maybe if you take one more, then I would know for sure, there's nothing left to say" we both continue, I sit down on the piano again and look right at Cat.

"Tell me that you love me anyway. Tell me that you love me anyway" I sing to her, smiling. To me, the audience is gone, it's just me and Cat.

"Ohhh" We both sing.

"Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside,  
>Is being shared with someone else" I sing, and I'm happy to share the amazing feeling I get when I wake up, knowing I have Cat. It's like she makes every day a little brighter.<p>

"Nowhere to hide I don't know why." We both sing. I don't want to hide, I want to be free, free with Cat.

"But I know we can make it  
>As long as you say it" I sing.<p>

"So tell me that you love me, yeah.  
>And tell me that I take your breath away.<br>And maybe if you take one more, then I would know for sure.  
>There's nothing left to say," We both sing together.<p>

"Tell me that you love me anyway" I look into her eyes as I sing that line.

"Show me," I sing

"look what we've found, turn it around every day" We both sing.

"I can hear what you say" I sing.

"Now I know why know we can make it" we both sing, and we can make it. We can make it through anything. I can do anything as long as I have Cat.

"If you tell me that you love me, yeah.  
>And tell me that I take your breath away." We both sing.<p>

"And maybe if you take one more" I sing with Cat joining in at 'take one more'.

"So tell me that you love me, yeah.  
>And tell me that I take your breath away<br>Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure," we sing, our voices melting together forming a melodic sound.

"There's nothing left to say  
>Tell me that you love me anyway." I finish, once again becoming aware of the audience.<p>

The whole hall in silent, until someone starts a slow clap, and the whole hall bursts into applause. Cat and I walk to the middle of the stage, bow and as she goes to turn and walk away, she turns back, and puts her arms around my neck.

"Tell me that you love me." she says looking into my eyes while beaming in pride from our performance.

"I love you, and you take my breath away." I whisper before leaning in and pressing my lips to hers.

"Tori?" Cat asks.

"Hmm?"

We are currently laying in my bed, her in her head in her nook (the crook of my neck, yes, it's HER nook), and she has one leg hooked over my hip so she can snuggle as close as possible.

We had told my parents about us earlier and thankfully, the didn't freak out. They were surprised, but said that as long as I was happy they were ok with it.

"How do you feel, now that we're out of the closet?"

"Well, I feel relieved that we don't have to hide, but mostly I just feel excited, because I can love you." I say.

She smiles against my neck, pressing her lips to my pulse point.

"How do you feel?" I ask.

"Well Tori," she says pulling back to look me in the eyes, "I feel...balanced." she smiles and leans in, pressing her lips against mine and I can't help but feel proud.

She has been trying to be balanced for a while, and she couldn't do it. Danny couldn't do it. Her family couldn't do it. No one could do it. But I can. And I can't help but think that it's a sign. As cheesy or cliché as that sounds I think it's a sign, that we are meant to be.

We pull away and settle down, Cat going back to her nook. And that night, I know we'll both have a small smile on our face while we sleep, and our dreams will be free from darkness, because we're both content, we're both balanced.

**AN: and voila, it's finished. Please review and leave your suggestion for my next story: Cori or Jori? No catorade, sorry, I'm not into that. Remember, reviews = Love**


End file.
